Ninjago, the search for lloyd
by Writer of Sirius
Summary: After the previous story. (See war of the ninja.) The ninja learn that Lloyd isn't as dead as he seems. New secrets and adventures lie ahead in the continuation of this story. Also if you think the previous story is good but needs work, send me a vote to revise the original.
1. Chapter 1

To all of my fans, I apologize for my long delays in not rrsporesponding. I have been busy with college for a while and i owe all of you a good story

So i will continue off of where my last story left off. Bear in mind that the story will be more intense and action packed. The action will be more intense and much bloodier. Not to mention more emotional, and I will be mixing several to my favorite series and games, as well as my own original characters. Please not that I do not like the newest season of

Ninjago. Do not ask me to use the newest characters oconcepts. I will use the story involving the overlord and the techno blades, but not the new series as I despise hunger games style rip offs. Expect the story in the next day or so.

Thanks to all my loving fans,

Writer of Sirius

10 years after the fall of the samurai. (See previous story, war of the ninja)

It had been ten years, ten long years sinse Lloyd has died and the samurai were defeated. Ninjago has been busy rebuilding in the time sinse then. Much has changed sinse those dark and bloody times.

Ninjago has been rebuilt and life restored to its original form. And for the first time in ages, ninjago knew peace. But it was a bitter sweet peace. Yet things changed and time progressed. Much has changed.

The ninja army has been rebuilt and restored. But no longer as powerful as it was before. Zane found love with pixel. Nya is torn between loving Cole and Jay. And lord garmaddons has become good. Though his distastes for weapons are strong. Indeed much has changed.

We meet three of our hero's as they train in the monastery's training grounds.

Kai: man, its not the same without Lloyd here. In miss him, and his little mess ups in training.

Jay; awww come on man. Don't think about the negatives of Lloyd. Even if he did put a tank on top of a building.

Kai: yeah. At least he died saving ninjago.

Cole: Lloyd did us all proud.

Kai: speaking of Lloyd has anyone seen Zane? He should have been here. By now.

Jay: he's with pixel. Those two have been loving each other ever sinse they met.

Cole: great, sensei is going to kill us for Zane not being here. He already complains enough we don't spend enough time training.

Kai: yeah. Zane should have been here along time ago.

Sensei: I wouldn't worry about Zane right now. I am more concerned about the lesson Zane is already learning.

Kai, Cole and jay, SENSEI!

The ninja lept down in front of sensei and bow.

Sensei: today I'm going to tell you the lessons you will need to learn. You will learn about love and joy.

Cole: isn't that mushy girl stuff?

Sensei: love and joy are anything but. Love and joy are universal. And in the right hands, more powerful than spinjitzu.

Kai: that doesn't seem to make sense. How are two emotions stringer than spinjitzu?

Sensei: love isn't an emotion its a force. Joy is an emotikn but it too is a force. Just like fear and hate. Love is a universal connection to all things and beings.

The ninja look at each other in confusion.

Sensei: you will learn this lesson soon enough. For now though you should travel to garmaddons monastery to learn the lesson. Love is to fight without conflict and he knows that well.

Kai: yes sensei.

Sensei: now prepare yourselves. Love and joy are the most difficult lessons to learn. As they are simplest lessons to Learn.

Cole: OK.. My head hurts already thinking about that. Why the occasion sensei?

Jay: yeah? Why are you giving this lesson to us now? Especially sinse you could have given it 10 years or so ago.

Sensei sipped his tea and looked at the ninja.

Sensei: the lessons I told you, you were ready for 10 years ago. You wouldn't have been able to handle the knowledge. And Lloyd... Lloyd is still alive.

Ninja: What?! Lloyd's alive?!

Sensei: yes indeed. He is alive. He's out by the star of Sirius. Waiting to return to ninjago. Before you can bring him back you need to know the lessons of love and joy. Or you will never bring him back at all. Now go prepare yourselves.

Kai: jay, you go get the love birds. Me and Cole will start packing.

Jay: I'm on it!

Zane and pixel sat on a beautiful mountain side. Staring at the stars and enjoying each others company hand in hand. It had been a long time, but there were things eating at Zane. He wanted to know more about eh ninja of love and her home. Where she came from who she was and all that. But it was a truly daunting thought.

Pixel could sense Zane's stress. It bothered her inside to see Zane lost in himself.

Pixel: Zane, you seem troubled.

Zane: I am... I want to know more about the ninja of love. Ever sinse Lloyd died and I met you, I couldn't help but think about her and her home. There's so much to know... I want to know how they were involved in ninjago so long ago.

Pixel: why seek answers to questions you can't answer? More over why ask questions you can't sek answers too?

Zane: I want to know those things. I want to understand them. Ever sinse I met the ninja of love, I've been feeling strange things inside me.

Pixel: you love her?

Zane: love is universal. I love everyone like i love you..

Pixel: you wouldn't abandon me for her would you?

Zane: how could I abandon my perfect match? You're the one who saved my life after all.

Zane and pixel smiled and moved in for the kiss.

Jay: YO ZANE!

Zane: Jay what are you doing here!

Jay: whoa did I just walk in on something?

Zane: yes! You startled me! You're lucky I have aggression inhibitors or I would have destroyed you!

Jay: whoa Zane, chill man!

Zane: yes... I'm sorry, next time a little warning jay.

Jay: yeah. Dude Zane we need to pack up and head to garmaddons pad.

Zane: we are going to see garmaddon?

Jay: yeah! You got five minutes.

Jay turned to walk away but stopped. He looked back at Zane and pixel.

Jay: make it ten. I see you two are intament.

Pixel: what is intament?

Zane: he means that we are... *whisper*

Pixels face flushed pink and her eyes grew huge. She picked up a very large stone and hurled it jay.

Jay who was all proud of himself didn't see the stone traveling up the hill towards his head.

Zane: maybe I should get aggression inhibitors for you pixel

Pixel: sorry. He shouldn't have suggested what he did.

Jay: ow... I hate you Zane!

Zane: I know jay... I know.

Zane looked at the scar on his hand, then to the stars.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ninja soon found themselves traveling to Garmaddons monastary, it wouldnt be long before they would arrive... If only they could remember the right way to go.

Jay: Guys, I think we are lost.

Kai: yeah no kidding. We are no where near the mountains we need to be in. Its like we pointed in the direction we were supposed to go and went the other way.

Jay: hey I wasn't the one who read the map upside down for the first half ofthe trip.

Cole: Guys cool it, we aren't going to find our destination fighting each other over directions.

Jay: That's easy for you to say! We're lost!

Zane: no, we are going the right way, just not the way we should be.

Kai: what do you mean?

Zane: think of it as taking the long way... About 10 miles longer.

Cole, Kai. and Jay groan as they realize Zane is right again.

As they make their way across the land, they don't realize they are being followed. Someone quietly walks the path they travel, but without letting them know they are there.

As jay plays with the map and tries to wrap his head around it, Zane takes a good look at the lay of the land through his superior eye sight.

Zane: we should go this way, *points to the right*

Kai: Zane... That direction takes us across impassive terrain. We aren't going right.

Zane: but the path in front of us leads across the mountains passes to the monastery. We take that and we will be there before dark.

Kai: yeah and if we take that route we will most certainly die. Its surrounded by gorge and rocky outcrops.

Zane: if you won't go, I will. Simple as that. I will be waiting for you at the monastery.

Zane left without another word. Kai wanted to throw something out to him, but he didn't say a thing. Soon nya, sensei, and pixel arrived.

Sensei: you know, I remember the route to the monastery being shorter than the extra 10 miles that we are taking.

Jay: it's Kai's fault.

Kai: uh .. Hey! Why are you putting this on me!?

Sensei: it doesn't matter. We won't make it before nightfall. We set up camp here for the night.

Cole: fine by me, I could use a break.

Cole dropped his back pack. Which hit the ground so hard it caved the dirt in and sank a good couple of feet in.

Cole: that's what I call a work out. Nothing like crushing weight of camping supplies to make one strong.

Jay: uh yeah... Glad we have you to carry the heavy things we can't.

Cole: you mind me asking why we had to bring a generator along?

Kai: Nya likes her hot showers. She also likes to have real reading light at. Night.

Nya: hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

While the group argued over the camping situation. Zane was by now at the gorge. And the groups mysterious pursuer was now behind him.

Zane examined the outcrops for an easy way across. He found rope bridges and wooden paths carved in the rock.

Zane: and Kai said this was certain death.

As he laughed to himself he made his way across the bridge. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Like that of someone sneaking.

Zane: hello? Is anyone there?

Silence. There was nothing Zane could do other than. Shrug and keep going.

As he walked along some more. He hears the noise again. This time he drew weapons.

Zane: come out and show yourself! I have skills!

There was a soft giggle from the mists forming around d him. As if someone was mocking his ability. He felt himself become angry but his emotion processor kept him from losing it.

Zane: show yourself! I am incapable of feeling fear!

Suddenly a ghostly pink form appeared in the mist.

Zane: the ninja of love?

She didn't come closer. But she seemed to observe Zane quietly. He approached her, but she wouldn't let him any closer. She kept staying just out of his sight. Then she kept off into the gorge. Zane leapt after her. He followed her across outcrops, rocky cliffs, and around boulder piles. But he couldn't catch her. Then without warning. She vanished.

Zane stopped. He now realized he was far away from the bridges and paths. And worse. The fog was thickening. He heard the giggles come back and this time he had weapons fully ready. He wasn't going to be made a mockery of. The ninja of love appeared from the mist again.

Zane: what do you think you're doing? You led me astray.

The ninja of love: I did nothing. You followed me. Now you are in my realm. My domain. And I have something for you.

Zane: I don't trust you. The real ninja of love wasn't this shrouded. Zane says trying to sound brave.

The ninja of love: poor Zane. Its a real shame I'm not the ninja of love. And you will unfortunately never see the light of this sun again.

To Zane's shock, the ninja went from pink, to a fearsome shadow black. It. Was a cat like the ninja of love. But this one was far more evil and terrifying. Zane threw the shurikens of ice at the horror. But they passed right through her like a knife through crisp air. The figure kept on Zane and quickly silenced his breath and screams.

The dark cat: now... Good night Zane. We best be going before death due us part.


End file.
